Monk
'Description' Monks believe in balance. Using their twin powers of Yin and Yang, they are a dual threat that can both attack and heal. Monks never run out of energy, their energy merely shifts in balance between Yin and Yang. Energy When the Monk is at rest, Yin and Yang are in equilibrium, as seen in the balance meters at 50% each. *Yin skills are identified by black icons and measured in yellow on the energy balance meter. To use the more powerful Yin skills, the Monk must use Yang skills to shift the increase of balance towards Yin. *Yang skills are identified by white icons and measured in blue on the energy balance meter. To use the more powerful Yang skills, the Monk must use Yin skills to shift the increase of balance towards Yang. Active Skills Earthquake Punch: * deal moderate Physical Damage (Radius 3), +20% damage if Bleeding. ** Aftershock: Deal +60% damage (instead of +20%) if Bleeding. ** Rubble: Enemy Move -30% for 3 seconds. ** Disaster Zone: Radius +1 (total Radius 4) Mantis Slash * deal moderate Slash Damage, make enemies Bleed for 6 seconds. ** Razor Sharp: Bleed Damage +50%. ** Startle: Stun enemies (Range 5) for 1 second. ** Weaken: Attacks by Target -10% for 6 seconds. Dragon Kick * Performs Flying Kick (Range 15) dealing moderate physical damage. ** Fire Breath: deal Fire Damage +30% (Radius 3). ** Dragon Hide: Your Armor and Resistance +10% for 5 seconds. ** Intimidation: Target Armor and Resistance -20% for 5 seconds. Divine Shield * Shield nearby allies, received Damage -20% for 8 seconds. ** Reinforced Shield: Duration +4 seconds (total 12 seconds). ** Bargain Shield: Cost -50% (total Cost 30, instead of 60). ** Diamond Shield: Received Damage -50%, Duration -3 seconds (total 5 seconds) Pouncing Tiger, Flying Crane * Tiger (first attack) deals moderate physical damage, immobilizes 2 seconds, and taunts 3 seconds; Crane (if used again within 3 seconds) deals moderate physical damage, additional 20% damage if Immobilized. ** Critical Crane: Deal Damage +100% if Target is Immobilized. ** Awestruck: Crane will Stun for 2 seconds. ** Tiger Claws: Tiger +10 Damage for 5 seconds. Serenity * Removes your Debuffs, shield absorbs up to 10% of your HP, lasts 5 seconds. ** Vitality: Restores 7% HP to you instantly. ** Resuscitate: Restores 3% HP to allies instantly. ** Purify: Removes all Debuffs from nearby allies. Spirit Storm * Huge physical damage, make enemies Bleed for 5 seconds. Stackable x5. ** Death's Door: Deals +50% Bleed Damage. ** Impede: Target's Movement -30% for 3 seconds. ** Fleet Feet: Your Movement +50%. Explosive Palm Blast * Large magical damage to all enemies in the way (range 15). ** Reiki: Restore 5% HP to allies (Range 15). ** Stupefy: Stun for 2 seconds. ** Disempower: Target's deals -10% Damage for 5 seconds. Passive Skills * Healing Prayer: You and Allies within 30 m recover 1% HP every 5 seconds. * Critical Aura: You and Allies within 30 m receive +5% Critical Hit Chance. You receive extra +10% Critical Hit Chance. * Heightened Awareness: You and allies within 30 m receive +10% Chance to Defend. * Knack of Attack (level 38+): if you deal a Critical Hit, you will deal +5% Damage for 10 seconds. Category:Classes